


In Which Sirius Acquires a New Look, and We Learn One of Remus’s Not-So-Secret Fantasies

by RuinsPlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, the only pure fluff I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume
Summary: What it says on the tin!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the fabulous dustmouth. Thanks to pasdexcuses for the beta.

Sirius has been practicing all afternoon, and now he can do it perfectly, without even looking in a mirror. It’s time to show the others. Palming his wand, he turns from the washroom sinks and heads back to the dorm, where Remus, James and Peter are dressing for dinner. James is buttoning his robes, Peter’s putting on his shoes, and Remus is wandering distractedly about the room searching for something—his tie, probably. 

“Marauders!” Sirius flings out his arms and executes a few dance steps in the doorway. “Feast your eyes on my new look: Watch this.” He gathers his shoulder-length hair in both hands, twisting it into a sleek black rope. He doubles the twist into a figure eight; then, using his wand as a barrette, he pins the twist of hair against the back of his head. 

“Ta dah!” He spins around twice on his heel so they can admire the twist from all sides. “Well?”

Peter speaks first. “It’s clever and all...but it’s a bit girly, isn’t it?”

“Do I look like a girl to you?” Sirius growls. “Piss off, then. James?”

“It looks like a nest of doxies has taken up residence on your head, mate.”

“Are you blind? Give me those—” Sirius’s hand shoots out and twitches James’s glasses right off his face. He tries them on himself (“No wonder, Prongs; I can’t see a bloody thing with these”) and then slides the frames down, settling them precariously close to the tip of his nose. “Right, then.” Sirius peers at Remus over the tops of the eyeglasses, plumping up the twist of hair as he does. “Moony?”

“NO.” 

James and Peter turn to look at Remus, who is, incomprehensibly, blushing.

“Now, Moony.” Sirius slides the glasses’ earpiece suggestively between his thumb and finger. “You promised.”

“All right, _fine_.” Remus is pressing his lips together so hard his mouth is trembling, whether to keep from laughing, or from cursing at Sirius, it isn’t clear. “You look—” he ducks his head a moment, then raises it again, grinning in spite of himself. “All right. You win. You do look like one.”

“One what?” Sirius prompts.

“Like a...fine. You look like a sexy librarian. There. I said it.”

SUCCESS, Sirius wants to scream, but doesn’t, because Remus will kick him. Instead he dances, and kisses Moony on the mouth in front of the others, and finds his tie for him, which is, inexplicably, knotted around Sirius’s bedpost. He gives James back his glasses and kisses Remus again, and Remus whispers something filthy in his ear that includes the word _later_. The four of them go down to dinner then, and Sirius’s new hairstyle stays. 

 

~end~


End file.
